1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone apparatus capable of setting a card unit therein.
2. Related Background Art
Some conventional telephone apparatuses have a function of setting desired time and generating an alarm tone at the set time.
In such a conventional telephone apparatus, the alarm tone is simply generated at the set time, and a user does not understand what schedule the alarm tone represents.
When an incoming call (e.g., dial-in, DID (Direct In-word Dial) or DIL (Direct In-Line)) from an external line, which specifies a given extension, is received by a conventional telephone apparatus, if a called party or callee at the given extension is absent, another person answers the phone to inform that the specified callee is absent, or to transfer the call to a destination telephone set.
In a conventional key telephone set, a mode representing the absence of the callee or transfer of an incoming call at the time of absence of the callee can be set or canceled with a key operation on the telephone set. In this case, when a call is made from an extension to a telephone set in which an absence mode is set, a message representing that the callee is absent is displayed on a source telephone set. When a transfer mode in the absence of the callee is set, a call is made to an extension telephone set having a preset transfer destination telephone number.
In the conventional apparatus, however, it is very inconvenient for a person except for the callee if the absence or transfer mode is not set.
When the absence of a callee is registered in advance, the designated extension telephone does not ring. When a user forgets to cancel the absence mode, and the target extension telephone cannot ring to cause uncomfort of a caller, resulting in inconvenience.
Conventional electronic notebooks independently manage schedules.
It is therefore difficult to know schedules of others in the conventional electronic notebooks.
There is available a system using a key telephone set to input a specific key to manage working start and end times of workers on the basis of the input time in order to manage the working start and end times of the workers by utilizing the key telephone set.
In this system, button operations for registering working start and end times are cumbersome, resulting in inconvenience.